


Starved

by thegirlwhosalive



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Boys in Skirts, Dom/sub, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Roommates, Smut, Spanking, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 13:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwhosalive/pseuds/thegirlwhosalive
Summary: “I mean it, George. You look fucking sexy in that skirt."George couldn’t believe his ears. He could believe his senses in combination though, as the emerald eyes of his friend were void of any lie, the touch of the boy he loved was soft against his cheek, and those soul-shaking words had just come from his mouth. It was as though all his hidden fantasies were coming true. Dream was there in the flesh and he wanted George in all the ways George needed to be wanted.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 313





	Starved

“What are you wearing?” He asked, gaze fixed on the smaller boy who lounged on the couch scrolling through his phone as if nothing was out of the ordinary. 

George looked up from his phone to meet Dream’s eyes and replied, “Didn’t think that you’d be one to judge.” He spoke with confident aggression in his tone but underneath it, he felt more self-conscious than ever. 

“No! No I- I didn’t mean,” Dream sputtered trying to form some sort of apology or defense. 

“It’s 2021 I can wear whatever I want,” George stated, taking effort to prevent his voice from shaking. Even though he was happy with himself and his body it was still nerve-wracking to see Dream’s reaction. 

Silence filled the living room which was normally packed with the loud voices of the three roommates who lived there. George looked down at his hands, false confidence fading quickly under the scrutiny of his best friend. 

Dream merely stood staring at the beautiful boy in front of him as he absorbed the impact his next actions would have. The initial shock had faded and faced with such an extraordinary sight his normal boldness returned. 

“I like it.”

George looked up quickly at the blonde man with questioning eyes and a slack jaw. Dream had to be teasing him. They jokingly flirted all the time but while George looked like this any straight man cursed with toxic masculinity would drop the jokes. 

Dream smirked at the reaction he had gotten from his friend. He loved it when George blushed and rolled his eyes at his remarks but leaving him speechless was a whole other level. A level that Dream desired more of. He took slow purposeful strides to where the other boy sat in shock. 

“You heard me,” Dream said and plopped down on the couch beside George. “You look good in a skirt.” 

George wasn't surprised any longer of course Dream was going to make some stupid joke. Though his meaningless words still caused George to flush and duck his head down. 

“Shut up!” He replied.   
Dream could have passed it off as usual just bros flirting with other bros but George looked more beautiful than ever that day and he was right within Dream’s grasp. The pink tint of his cheeks gorgeously matched the skirt that had provoked him in the first place. That fucking short skirt displaying milky thighs that were inches away. Dream moved his hand to the brunette’s jaw forcing him to meet his gaze. 

“I mean it, George. You look fucking sexy in that skirt,” Dream stated. His heartbeat quickened waiting for the response that might mean the end of years of friendship. 

George couldn’t believe his ears Dream had just called him sexy. He could believe his senses in combination though, as the emerald eyes of his friend were void of any lie, the touch of the boy he loved was soft against his cheek, and those soul-shaking words had just come from his mouth. It was as though all his hidden fantasies were coming true as Dream was there in the flesh and he wanted George in all the ways George needed to be wanted. 

“Do you- are you?” George started trying to come up with a way to ask the younger man if he felt the same. 

“Yes.”

Another sense strengthened his belief for he could taste lips that met with his own. They collided and ravaged each other like starved men who had stumbled upon a feast of the finest food. 

Dream had been starved all his life. Since the first laugh breathed over a shitty microphone, since his first kiss with a girl, since the reveal of his friend who was more beautiful than he could have imagined, since the first meaningless night where he thought of another, since the first embrace of the arms that currently surrounded his neck, and he had finally found food. 

“You’re perfect,” Dream said, as he broke away from their kiss to catch his breath. 

George smiled and confessed, “I’ve wanted this for so long, Dream.”

Dream smiled and his hands found their way to the pale flesh that had enticed him from the start. The reminder of the sinfully hot skirt that hugged George’s figure so nicely, caused him to speak, lips hot against the other’s neck, “Did you wear this just for me Georgie?”

His hands slowly crept up underneath the fabric and he continued, “Did you put this on to rile me up. Knew how hot this little number was and decided to test me.” Dream sucked a mark on George’s neck at the same time as he pinched the soft flesh underneath his fingers. 

The sound of George’s resounding moan was like the song of an angel to Dream

“Were you really that desperate for my cock, baby boy?” 

George inhaled sharply at the phrase and the feeling of strong hands getting closer to his center. His cheeks reddened at the implications of Dream’s words and his heart raced in anticipation of what was to come. 

Dream moved his mouth back up to meet George’s in a soft kiss that contrasted with the roughness of his hands. 

“Answer me.” He demanded. Dream assumed that George was enjoying himself but he needed to hear it from the boy’s mouth before going any further. 

“Yes. Wanted your cock so bad, Dream.” George whined, looking up at Dream, eyes blown out in pleasure. “I just wanted to look good for you.” 

“Oh, baby. You look amazing, but you’d look better wrecked.” Dream replied before kissing with vigour to cause the boy’s lips to turn a bitten red. 

George let out a small noise at the harshness of the other boy’s actions. His dick was straining uncomfortably against the fabric of his briefs and he craved friction. He moved so that he was straddling Dream and eagerly rubbed their lengths together. The primal groan that left Dream’s mouth at the contact caused him to move faster. 

Strong hands on his hips stopped the motion from continuing and he whined in protest. George tried to move but the grip tightened, sure to leave beautiful bruises later on. 

“Don’t forget. I’m the one in control here,” Dream growled. “Be a good boy, get on your knees, and maybe I’ll consider giving you attention.” 

He didn’t want to make the smaller boy uncomfortable but worries of having gone too far were silenced when George fell to his knees. What a sight, his best friend whom he had lusted after for years at his feet with eyes that pleaded to suck his cock. He smiled and nodded for the boy to begin. 

George’s hands made quick work of removing Dream’s sweatpants but when he was faced with the hardened cock that lay under black boxers he hesitated. George’s slender fingers slowly pulled down the cloth and the hardened member sprang up. His eyes widened, he had never seen a dick as big as this in person. Sure Dream was tall and in all of the fantasies George had had of the man he was well endowed but seeing the cock in person was still unexpected. 

He felt his mouth water at the sight and he tentatively reached out to feel the delight that lay mere inches away from his face. George wrapped his hand around the base of the cock and marveled at how little of the shaft he covered.   
“You’re huge.”

Dream smirked at the astonishment evident on his friend’s face. The hand around his dick was pale, small, and felt amazing. He couldn’t wait for the heavenly feeling of George’s throat in the same place. 

George was determined to make him feel good even though he was a little nervous and intimidated by the size of the boy he loved. Though the craving for the cock in front of him drove any uncertainties away and he licked the tip that glistened with precum. Dream groaned softly in response and that was all the encouragement that he needed to start sucking. 

His mouth moving down the length when he reached the top he swirled his tongue around the head. He continued his slow motions, eyes focused on the task at hand and attempting to go down further each time. 

“Look at me,” Dream demanded. “I want to see your pretty face stuffed full with my cock.”

Brown orbs framed by thick lashes met his own. Full red lips surrounded his cock and Dream groaned at the sight of his love beneath him. Involuntarily he bucked his hips forward causing the other boy to choke. Dream quickly pulled out realizing the mistake and was about to apologize before George spoke sheepishly, “You can do that if you want.”

Dream’s eyebrows raised in confusion. 

“You can fuck my face. I like it rough.” 

Normally he wouldn’t divulge any of his kinks the first time with someone but he felt comfortable with Dream like he could trust him with anything. The way Dream had taken control earlier also gave the impression that he enjoyed the same things. He felt a hand in his hair and the cock was directly in front of his mouth as though waiting for confirmation. George opened his mouth, stuck out his tongue, and met Dream’s green lustful eyes. 

“You’re such a fucking slut.” Dream said as he shoved his dick into the tight throat. 

The pretty noises George made as he thrust deep into his mouth spurred him on. The tears that formed at the corners of his lover’s eyes sparkled beautifully. Dream had died and gone to heaven for his love was perfect in every way. 

“You take it so well baby,” Dream praised. “You were made for this. Made to take my cock like the whore you are.” 

George moaned at the filthy words that fell from his mouth. He loved being used like this and the fact that it was finally happening with the boy he had wanted for so long caused all the sensations to increase tenfold. 

Dream pulled out for a second to let him catch his breath and the trail of saliva and precum that connected them made George painfully aware of his place. Dream thrust back in without remorse and hands moved from his hair to his ass. George jolted forward at the slap against his unblemished flesh. 

“Gonna make you mine,” Dream announced as his hand moved to deliver another spank. “Gonna mark you up so everyone knows exactly who you belong to.” 

The possessiveness in his tone sent a shiver up George’s spine at the same time as fire spread across his cheeks once more. 

Dream could feel himself getting close faster than usual due to the submission, control, and fact that it was George. He pulled himself out of the mouth with an audible pop. The whine at the loss of contact that left George’s mouth made Dream grin brighter. 

“Don’t worry cockslut you won’t be empty for much longer”

Dream ripped off George’s shirt in haste, and George peeled off his own underwear which left him solely in the sexy skirt. 

“That stays on,” Dream commanded before George could even begin to take off the pink bottom. 

“Bedroom?” George asked hopefully. 

Strong arms lifted him from his place on the ground.

“What are you-” George started.

“You practically weigh nothing. How are you this small?” Dream interrupted and carried him bridal style across the threshold of his room. His dick twitched at the reminder of Dream’s strength. 

He had been on this very bed many times before, to watch movies, edit videos, but never like this. Never naked save a skirt at the mercy of his best friend. 

“I need you Dream,” he pleaded. 

Dream leaned over George and began to kiss the newly exposed skin of his chest pausing to suck and nip once in a while. He let his tongue graze the brunette’s left nipple and the cry that left George’s mouth was a sound he would never forget. 

He continued to leave open mouth kisses all over the boy and his hand reached into the bedside drawer to search for the bottle he needed.   
He slicked his fingers up with lube and started to tease the rim of the brunette. 

“Is this okay?” He questioned, true care evident in his eyes. 

“Dream just fucking touch me already. If I don’t have your fingers inside me in the next minute I’m going to scream!” George exclaimed. 

“Now that’s not very polite is it Georgie,” Dream teased and his hands drifted further from the hole. 

“See only good boys get touched,” Dream taunted. “Are you going to be a good boy and beg for me?” 

George flushed at the mere thought of begging for Dream he lowered his head in submission and begged, “Please Dream I need you inside me. I want you so badly. Need your fingers and your huge cock to fill me up.” 

A finger slowly made its way into his entrance. It was so much bigger than his own and the stretch that it provided was painfully perfect. The second finger slipped in and George moaned lewdly at the feeling. 

“So fucking tight. Don’t even know if you’ll be able to handle my cock. I might break you, darling.” Dream said. 

It hurt having two large fingers inside him but as Dream started to move them the pain lessened. 

“Feels so good. Thank you Dream!”

After a while of opening up, Dream removed his fingers and the noise of the lube being opened was heard. George bit his lip in anticipation of what was to come. 

Dream slicked himself up and reached down with his other hand to caress the smaller boy’s face. He ran his thumb over the full lips and couldn’t stop himself from kissing them once again. 

“You’re sure?” Dream asked. 

“I’m sure,” George replied simply. 

Dream lined himself up with the entrance and with one last nod of confirmation, he gently pushed himself in. 

“You’re so fucking tight baby,” Dream said as he pushed further into the boy below him.   
He wanted to make this good for his love so he tried his best to let George accommodate to his length as he pushed in. 

George screamed when he felt the huge cock bottom out inside him. He was so full and had never felt as completely whole in his life but it hurt like a bitch at first. 

“You good?” Dream inquired. 

George’s eyes began to water again but he managed a blissful smile and an answer, “Yeah. You can move.” 

The strokes were slow and loving, kindness clear in the way that he was being made comfortable. The initial pain had dulled and was replaced with the pleasure of having his friend inside him. George wanted more. 

“Faster!” He begged. 

Dream obliged, happy to fulfill that request. He started to increase the pace of his thrusts and his cock felt amazing within the other boy. His hands moved to grip George’s waist and he noticed that they covered the thin area. 

“Look how tiny you are. I could snap you in half.” He remarked in awe. 

“Please Dream h-harder,” George pleaded, and Dream harshly squeezed the flesh under his hands as he plunged deep into him.

George let out the loudest moan of the night when Dream hit the spot inside him. 

“Fuck, George.” 

Since the earlier grinding his cock had been untouched, Dream’s control over him was evident by that fact. So when he felt the large grip around his length George arched his back into the touch. The hand that moved over his dick matched the motions of the length inside him and drove him wild. 

George wasn’t holding back any noises and Dream loved the reactions that he was able to coax out of the boy. 

“So pretty. You’re all mine,” Dream gasped between hard thrusts. 

“Yours, all yours. Only yours! I belong to you please use me Dream!” George babbled. 

George let out a high-pitched scream and white liquid coated his hands. Dream fucked faster into the body of his friend as he chased his own release. 

“Fuck baby so good,” Dream said before groaning loudly and spilling into George. 

The hot cum filled him up and he whined as Dream pulled out, feeling extremely empty. George giggled at the feeling of fingers pushing cum that had spilled out of him back in. He was finally Dream’s and he had never been happier. 

Dream looked down at the body beneath him; bruises already forming, half-lidded eyes, tear tracks, cum on his chest and between his legs, a ruined pink skirt bunched up at the waist, and a delighted smile. 

He was wrong George didn’t just look better wrecked, he looked like a masterpiece.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing smut lol.


End file.
